Life of Hanberrro
by fearme80
Summary: Hot headed, fiery , stubborn, strong willed... Kushina Uzumaki was the best woman Minato Namikaze could have ever asked for. So why did she choose his brother over him.


Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto.

Authors Note:

"blah blah" talking.

'blah blah blah' thoughts .

**"blah blah blah blah" **demon talking.

Authors Note:

Greetings my old and new readers! After reading a fic recently by 'Orangefuzzball' (basically he's editing some old lemon stories) although he started out a bit badly due to his English. I liked his Idea and stuff so we made alliance of sorts. The chapters that we will be mostly posted in his profile and in rarity they may be posted here.

So please support me and him by reviewing with all your hearts! XD

))) Life of Hanberrro (((

"So how long is it this time, tebane?"

"I'm not sure, but I suppose around three weeks should be sufficient Kushina…"

Naruto crossed his arms and coldly looked on at the scene of the redhead who was fussing over the other blond, his older brother Minato Namikaze.

"I'm sorry again Naruto but I will definitely train you in seals when I come back, okay?" The leaf Jonin looked sheepish as looked at his younger sibling.

"Tch. Yeah, whatever…." The now 17 year old Chunin said seemingly indifferent before turning around and walking away.

"…. Somehow I feel like we are drifting apart lately." Minato sighed before feeling a soft hand griping his own.

"Don't worry Minato-kun, I will look after Naruto-kun for you!" The red head grinned while pumping her fist up the air making Minato smile at her.

"Thank you Kushina, I wouldn't know what I would have done without you." Saying that he leaned down and kissed her cheek making her blush.

"E-Er, hehehehehe….."

After a few more minutes it was finally time for Minato and his two other teammates to go on a mission but Kushina stopped them as they started to head off. She seemed worried. "Minato-kun, be careful."

Grinning, the blond ninja shot his thumb up. "Don't worry, Kushina-chan! We'll be back before you know it. Take care!"

As the trio shrunk in the distance, Minato turned back to wave a final goodbye to which Kushina waved back enthusiastically. But he kind of wished for Naruto to be there too like when they were young.

'_Time sure fly's by…'_

"Now time to search for that little trouble maker." Kushina sighed to herself as she trekked her way back to the village.

'_Why?!'_

'_Why is it always him?!' _The younger blond continued to viciously punch and kick the training post making it crack and splinter with each impact.

With one last combo he fell to his knees while breathing hard in exhaustion.

"What do you think you're doing all the way here brat?" A very familiar voice reached Naruto's ears as he tried to quickly get his breathing under control.

"Do you have any idea about how long that I was looking for you?" Kushina exclaimed walking closer to Naruto who had his back to her.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, now if you please leave me alone I have training to do…" Naruto who did his best to ignore her went to punch the training post again.

The blond's eyes widened as Kushina suddenly got in front of him and caught his wrist firmly while glaring at him.

"Hmph, look I don't know why you don't like me, but the least you could do is look at me when I'm taking to you, dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed as she griped Naruto's wrist firmly while leaning right up to his face.

Naruto winced mentally at her grip, while his cheeks turned at bit red in embarrassment as a bit of her cleavage was visible. But the red head wasn't quite done talking yet.

"Minato-kun and I are going to marry some day! So I'm going to be your future sister, dattebane! And Minato-kun is worrying about you, so it's my duty as his future wife to take care of his little brother!" Not giving him a chance to speak Kushina continued to babble on.

'_Damn it, s-she's such a motor mouth…'_

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!" Kushina again leaned close to Naruto's face making him flush red at the close proximity.

"Do you have a fever or something? Your face is all red…" Seemingly worried she placed her hand on his forehead.

'_How can she be so dense?!'_

"Y-you're, you're too close…"

"Eh?"

Naruto's left eye twitched violently before he calmly took a step back. "I have had enough this, if you are doing this because of my brother then just forget about it. I don't want anything to do with you…"

Before he could leave however a chakra chain wrapped around him and started dragging him back to the smiling red head "W-What are you doing?!"

"Why, we're going to do training of course!" Kushina hummed while dragging the reluctant blond with her.

Although reluctant at first Naruto finally realised that it was easier to give in to his fate.

"You are too reckless?" barked Kushina.

Naruto groaned from the ground before getting up again. He always had more stamina than most of his fellow Shinobi.

"You are not trying hard enough. I expected you to have a lot more commonsense than that. I'm disappointed in you."

"Look whose describing herself…" Naruto muttered under his breath looking to the side, he was only a Chunin. So it was obvious he was going to lose to her.

"Naruto… Look at me." He turned around, very slowly, expecting her to scorch him with her eyes again. Instead, Kushina regarded him with a gentle expression. "I get that you want to take a more direct approach to becoming a great shinobi but don't ever compare yourself to your brother, that's not the right thing to do."

..

..

"… I know that already." Naruto replied while looking down.

"No matter how hard I train I know I can never be like him. But don't think I'm going to quit because of that! I will continue to train hard; I will continue to train till I prove that I'm better than him!" Naruto exclaimed glaring at the ground not seeing Kushina grin.

"Then how about we train together every day?" Naruto eyes widened at her sudden offer.

"R-Really? You will do that… for me?"

"Of course! I would finally like to see someone beat the crap out of Minato-Kun, dattebane!" Kushina beamed with a smile.

The next day Kushina led him to a clearing in the forest surrounding the village where they wouldn't be disturbed. She wanted to start out with the pure Taijutsu first.

Even though Naruto was nowhere weak, Kushina could beat most of the Shinobi in the village without beating a sweat. So she took it easy on him while correcting his mistakes as well as mock him to rile him up.

"Alright. Let's take break." She actually needed time to catch her breath.

'_I wonder what kind of training he did so far to have stamina like that…'_

Naruto was pleased as he could tell, he improving just from the few hours he spent with her. As they stood back to recover their breath, he watched her wipe her brow with her wrist. The blistering sun drew even more sweat out of their pores than normal.

Kushina had decided to only wear a t-shirt with her Jonin jacket over it due to the heat. Naruto's cheeks turned red when she zipped her top down for more air. She stopped just short of halfway down her chest, he could see the beads of sweat hypnotisingly trickling down her neck before finally disappearing into her cleavage.

Naruto gulped down the saliva that formed in his throat just by looking at her.

"Ready for another round?" The red head was definitely dense if she didn't understand what she was doing to him.

"Y-yes!" Naruto sighed mentally in relief.

'_I don't think she noticed….' _She honestly didn't seem to acknowledge his staring at her. Maybe she really only considered him to be a younger brother of sorts. Naruto gritted his teeth at the thought.

Their sparring session continued. His performance took a more aggressive turn as thoughts of his brother entered his mind. Although he left himself open to a number of counter strikes. If it was a real fight, she could've put him out of commission on several occasions already.

Kushina eventually ended the training session thinking he had reached his limits for today, but the same routine carried on for the following days.

Naruto had started appreciating women from an early age, so it didn't take him long to realize just how much of agorgeous woman Uzumaki Kushina was. He even caught himself admiring her long, slender legs every so often, imagining how they would feel wrapped around him… Naruto shook his head

She was not only beautiful and bossy but kind and caring too. When she learned that he was eating outside, she decided to move into the apartment that he and his brother shared. Saying she was eventually going to move there anyway.

Naruto felt his insides twist as he understood what she meant. The jealousy he had for his brother reached greater heights.

'_She is too good for __**him**__…'_ These dark thoughts continued to plague his mind as he reached their now regular training ground. Kushina was already there sitting on the grass going over some sealing scrolls.

Naruto just wanted stare at the sight of her forever as her beautiful red hair danced to the gentle breeze.

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"Oh! Naruto, you are finally here!" She seemed excited for some reason.

"Look! Look! I found this old scroll while I was packing stuff yesterday!" Saying that she showed him the scroll that she looking at a moment ago.

Naruto peered over the red head's shoulder as they both went over it, there were all kinds of strange symbols that didn't make any sense to him. Although he was only a novice in sealing at best, it was surprising he didn't even see any of the symbols before.

"I don't understand it a bit…"

"I know right! This scroll is pretty old, even I can barely read it at all!" Naruto looked surprised at her excited face, Kushina as the last descendant of the Uzumaki clan and was master at the sealing arts so it was kinda shocking that she was having a hard time understanding the scroll. He finally understood why she was so excited.

Kushina then went on to explain some of the theories and analysis from what she understood which basically made little sense to Naruto who was showing more interest in how she smelled than on the seals.

"….. and this one right here is the key. So we need to apply chakra on the key for it to work properly." She pointed at one of the more complex seals in the scroll.

"Hm. Need to apply chakra…" Naruto who absentmindedly listened to her reached out with his hand to touch it.

"Hey, Naruto don't touch it!" It was too late, the moment Naruto's hand grazed the seal a bright flash of light engulfed both of them.

The seal slowly crawled up both of their hands and slowly sinked in to their skin…

"Ugh." Kushina groaned as she stirred awake. For some reason she felt heavy and cold with grass tickling her bare back….

Her eyes shot open immediately.

"M-Minato-Kun…" With a quivering voice she hoped it was her love that was on top of her. Her eyes then widened in horror as she looked up at the face of another familiar blond on top of her.

"Naruto… no, it can't be…." Like flashes memories of what they did played in her mind. Memories of how they tore at each other's clothes and rutted like animals on the forest floor.

"W-What have I done…"

Kushina hung her towel on a hook right outside the bathroom door of Minato's room. She felt bad avoiding Naruto like she did but honestly she didn't know what to say it him in a situation like this. Turning on the shower, she let the cold water cascade down her hair and body washing away the dirt.

_Naruto had woken up not soon after she did, from the expression he had on his face. She could tell he was just as shocked as she was. He has tried to talk to her but she simply avoided him before taking what was left of her clothes before coming here._

Wrapping her arms around herself, she couldn't stop the few tears that escaped her eyes before they were washed away by the water as she started to wash away the traces of grime and smell of what happened before.

She couldn't recall much, after the light died her body temperature strangely started rise. Her entire body started to burn, she couldn't recall ever feeling so hot in her life. Kushina could tell Naruto felt the same when their eyes had met and then they started to kiss which grew fierce by the second and before long she and Naruto were naked unleashing their carnal desires upon each other.

Her first time had been with Minato, they both had lost their virginities to each other on a drunken night and both had only been intimate with each other a few times due to being busy with missions. But Minato-Kun was the only man Kushina had ever been with…., till now.

Kushina never felt so dirty in her life, she not only betrayed Minato-Kun's trust but also cheated on him with his own younger brother.

_What was she going to say to him when he comes back?_

Sighing to herself Kushina took the narrow shower head, spreading her legs apart while bending down slightly she reached down in between her legs and parted her pussy lips before inserting it in to her.

"Ah!" Kushina gasped at the feeling of cold water gushing inside her. She removed it seconds later making the water gush out while carrying the clear white seed that was the evidence of her debauchery.

Kushina's breath grew ragged as the water completely came out of her sore lower lips. Just how many times had they done it? She couldn't remember the number but surely it was impossible to do more than once or twice, wasn't it?

She felt her body getting hot again at the thoughts, she could almost feel it. The sensation of him thrusting deeply into her as he speared her again and again deeply in to her core, depths that Minato never reached…

'_N-No, what am I thinking? I-I love Minato-kun…'_ Kushina stopped her roaming hands before she went too far, her nipples were already rock hard and stuck straight out.

Her arousal was peaking more than normal, Kushina leaned against the wall breathing hard.

'_W-What's wrong with me?'_

Naruto sighed as he stood outside of his brother's room. He needed to sort things out with Kushina and as awkward as it was, he was saddened that Kushina wasn't even able to look at him after they woke up.

Turning the handle, he slightly pushed on the door before calling out to her.

"Kus…." Naruto stopped in his tracks, he was not able to complete the name as the words died down in his throat.

Kushina clad in only a towel came out the bathroom, her red hair was a bit damp and Naruto could see the traces of glistening water rolling down her body. There was only one word that Naruto could think of to describe her, she was beautiful.

Kushina slowly let go of the towel making it drop to floor, she couldn't stop herself. Even though she was feeling guilty she couldn't stop herself, her body was seeking relief.

'_M-Minato-kun help me…'_

Her eyes caught sight of both Minato and Naruto in a picture beside the bed. Taking it she climbed the bed and laid down on her back. She spread her long milky legs apart, unknowingly revealing herself directly in Naruto's line of vision.

Naruto's mouth went dry as Kushina's free hand lowered onto her pussy as she began to rub herself. The blond Chunin's erection was evident from the bulge in his pants. Naruto was having a hard time resisting the urge to touch it.

Shifting at her own touch, she stuck a finger into her snatch, penetrating herself with increasing fervour, while her other hand massaged her breasts while holding the photo for her to look with her nipples sticking straight out at the attention.

'_Minato-Kun, Minato-Kun, __**Minato-Kun….**__' _ Kushina repeated the name continuously in her head even if her eyes were only looking at the other person in the picture.

Naruto felt his heart stop beating for a second, she hadn't realised it but she had been saying the name out loud.

'_How could she, even after we…'_ Boiling hot rage filled his system, Naruto bit on his lower lip making the skin break and the blood seep down his chin.

'_Why was it always __**him…**__' _Everyone always seemed to only pay attention to his brother. It was as if his existence didn't matter.

Naruto clenched his fists at the thought.

'_**No!' **_He has had enough of this, he was not going to take this anymore! Kushina Uzumaki belonged to **him** and he was going to make sure she only thought about him after he was done.

Kushina was startled as the door of her room suddenly burst open, her widened in both fear and arousal as Naruto stood there with the night shadowing his naked frame, glaring with his eight inch hard erection pointed towards her.

"N-Naruto please stop, we can't do this…" Kushina tried to talk some sense into him while struggling to get free from his grip.

"Don't lie Kushina, you could have broken my grip a long time ago if you really wanted too…" Naruto viciously grinned down at her as he rubbed the length of his member against her already wide open pussy lips.

Kushina tried to dig down deep for every ounce of strength that being a Kunoichi gave her but it ended up being another feeble attempt to push him off of her. She was an exceptionally strong and gifted Kunoichi but she felt so helpess rigt now under his arms like this.

Naruto released his grip on her wrist and suddenly grabbed her left breast and squeezed. He squeezed so hard that it hurt.

"AH!" Kushina couldn't but back the wince that escaped her mouth.

"… you were my first." Naruto whispered so low that Kushina almost had trouble hearing him and her eyes widened when she did.

'_I was his first…'_

"You were the first woman I had ever been with and yet, and yet all you think about is _**him**_…" The guilty feeling Kushina had grew at his accusations.

"What happened earlier was only an a-accident. We couldn't have done anything to stop it…" Kushina tried to convince him but she looked to the side unable to look into Naruto's eyes.

"Accident huh? Well then, what's going to happen now won't be an accident…" Whispering lowly Naruto aligned his cock against Kushina's already dripping wet pussy.

"No, don't! AAAHHHH!" With a single thrust Naruto sheathed his whole length into Kushina filling her to the brim.

With all the bottled up feeling getting the better of him, Naruto savagely started thrusting into her making her legs lift up in the air.

"OH! KAMI!" Kushina screamed at the top of her lungs, the feeling of having him inside her again made her cum immediately.

Even though her heart was screaming at her, telling her to push him away but her mind and body refused to cooperate. Kushina didn't have it her to resist him.

Naruto smirked at the feeling of her insides tightening around his erect member, hooking his arms under her knees Naruto leaned forward so that her knees were almost parallel with her shoulders.

Pulling back completely till only the head of his dick was inside her, he pumped into her giving long hard thrusts causing her bountiful tits to bounce and almost hit her face.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Kushina's half lidded eyes widened as Naruto bumped in to her cervix. Her mouth opened wide in an 'O' shape.

'_H-he's so deep inside of me….'_

Letting go off one of her legs, Naruto leaned down and attacked her bouncing tits and exposed neck. Kushina's mind turned totally hazy as Naruto continued to spread her insides repeatedly.

"Can you feel it Kushina? Can you feel how wet and tight you are getting, your body loves what I'm doing to you…." Naruto whispered huskily in to her ear while Kushina closed her eyes and shook her head refusing to accept it.

"N-no I, I love Minato-Kun…" The red head managed to say in between her moans making Naruto grit his teeth at her words. His temper rose making move his hips faster and harder, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room.

"Then why are allowing me to do this?! Am I just a replacement for _**him**_?" Naruto literally growled causing Kushina to stare wide eyed at him in shock at his words.

'_N-No I don't think of Naruto as Minato-Kun's replacement…' _But the words didn't form in her throat as she was about to climax again.

'_Just a b-bit more, I'm almost there, almost….'_ The massive orgasm that had been building up till now was suddenly replaced by a feeling of emptiness.

'_W-What?'_ Her half lidded eyes opened completely to stare at Naruto.

'_What's w-wrong? W-Why did he pull out?'_ The red heads hips buckled, silently pleading him too continue.

"Choose Kushina?" Naruto said while Kushina squirmed at the lust he had for her in his eyes.

"Is it going to be _**me**_ or is it _**him**_?"

Kushina gasped at realising what he was asking, was he really making her do that at a time like this?

"Tell me Kushina-_Chan_…" Holding her hips in place Naruto began teasing her.

"Naruto, please… d-don't make me do this..." Tears welled up at the corner of Kushina's eyes. T-this was just too cruel to her.

Kushina clenched her eyes shut, her whole body was burning like an inferno and she was on the verge of reaching her release.

"I…. I-I want…" Kushina bit into her lips not able to believe what she was about to say.

"_**Tell me.**_**"**

"I-I want **you!"** She expected him to fill her and have his way with her again. So she was surprised when she felt his weight disappear from top of her as he rolled over to lay downon the bed beside her.

"Then why don't you prove it?" Naruto grinned devilishly with his erection sticking straight up.

Kushina looked reluctant for a second before she hesitantly moved "… o-okay."

Crawling on top of him Kushina straddled Naruto's waist before she grabbed his cock and aligned it to her slit.

"Augh!" Kushina moaned loudly as the head slipped in to her. Placing her hands on Naruto's chest to support herself, Kushina slid down slowly taking his whole length inside her.

Kushina leaned forward as she started bouncing on Naruto's cock moaning loudly as her climax started to build up again. The blond below her leaned forward and took one of her swinging breasts in to her mouth and sucked on her pointy nipples.

"Does it feel good Kushina?! Does it feel better than when you did it with my brother?!"

"I-I can't say that…" Feeling her tightening around him again Naruto felt his balls tightening. He started thrusting his hip upwards making Kushina's ass ripple at the contact.

Kushina dug her nails into Naruto's chest as the massive orgasm she had been holding back rippled through her core as Naruto bit her nipple.

"AH! YES! YES! NARUTO-KUN IS BIGGER AND BETTER THAN MINATO-KUN!"

"I'M CUMMING KUSHINA! I'M GONNA CUM INSIDE YOU!"

Kushina momentarily blanked out at the feeling of Naruto's seed inside her, her insides clenching to milk as much as they could.

'_I-I'm sorry Minato-kun but I don't think I can go back anymore…'_

))) A week later (((

The blond and the red head were not able keep their hands off of each other that night, Kushina kind of accepting what she did and said, found it easy to give into her desires and they had explored their bodies till the sun rose the next day before their bodies reached their limit and both succumbed to sleep tangled in each other's arms.

Naruto had felt extremely guilty after that and had apologised saying he would take responsibility for forcing himself on her. The red head was touched and lost on what to say with how serious he sounded but she wasn't able to blame him because she also felt like it was her fault for not putting up that much of a fight. This eventually turned into a debate with both arguing that it was their fault, which somehow ended with them _having sex as a solution!_

Together they decided to study the mysterious seal that started this whole mess. They succeeded but the answer however left the both of them with blushing red faces.

Since the Uzumaki clan was notoriously famous for their sealing arts they used to take requests to make revenue for making specific seals. This particular seal was requested by some clan which was on the verge of extinction; this one was specifically made so that the male could… entertain more partners by enhancing the feelings felt by the person.

Unfortunately this was banned by the clan head at that time and was made forbidden because it also enhanced the feelings like anger and depression, which had occurred in the case of Naruto. Kushina and Naruto looked at each other with poker faces for a moment before they face planted to the floor.

"YES! NARUTO-KUN! FUCK ME RIGHT THERE!" Currently speaking, both of them were again engaged in their now regular routine, the hardly had their groins separated these past days.

"YOU FEEL SO GOOD INSDE ME, NARUTO-KUN!" Kushina was bent over the kitchen table wearing only an apron with Naruto behind her, stretching her pussy with his dick.

"AH! YES! YES! YES!" Kushina moaned continuously, thrusting back her pillowy rump in rhythm to his hips.

Naruto bit his lips and increased his speed not being able to hold back from releasing "I-I think I'm going to cum Kushina!"

"I'M GOING TO CUM TOO! CUM INSIDE OF ME! FILL MY INSIDES! AAH!" Giving short hard thrusts, Naruto grunted thrusting deep in to her and released, pumping his seed deep inside of Kushina.

Kushina moaned in loss as Naruto slowly extracted himself out of her, she stayed in place not moving as she enjoyed the afterglow. The sight of Kushina bent over the table with his cum dripping down her legs made Naruto as hard as steel again.

"Is it really okay to let me cum inside you? I didn't notice you using the anti-pregnancy jutsu, what if you get pregnant?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

They both had taken a leave from active missions for a couple of weeks and Kushina was becoming rather bold as the days passed. They had been fucking like bunnies all over the house, the shower, the balcony, at the windows, against the wall and she even convinced him to do it in a closet.

"I think it's too late to worry about that…" The red head clad only in an apron replied as she slowly stood up and turned around to face him.

It's more deadly than I thought, with only the side of her breasts visible Kushina looked even sexier than normal. Naruto thought, the naked apron was definitely a formidable opponent.

"… besides you will take responsibility, won't you?" Kushina spoke bringing him out of his musings.

"E-Eh?"

"I said you will take responsibility and take care of me right?" Her smile turned sweeter for some reason but her eyes were glaring at him.

"YES, KUSHINA-SAMA! SINCE I LOVE YOU, I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU FOREVER!" Kushina face turned the same color as her hair as Naruto saluted at her.

"B-BAKA! Don't tease me by saying stuff like that!" Kushina's face turned crimson but Naruto stopped laughing when she looked down with her hands behind her.

Her entire demeanour changed as she struggled to say something "D-Did you mean it, dattebane? Did you mean what you said, d-do you r-really love me?"

Kushina looked up at Naruto but her eyes widened as his lips crashed into hers, her shock slowly faded as she gladly returned the kiss while closing her eyes.

"I guess that answered your question…" Naruto spoke breaking the kiss, Kushina looked to the side with a smile evident on her face.

_BHAM!_

A second later Naruto fell back first on the floor with Kushina already getting on top of him.

"Just for that, I think I'm going to reward you, tebane!" The excited red head with her verbal tick straddled Naruto's waist and grinded her sex into his. Getting hold of his member, Kushina gripped it before rubbing his cock head over her pussy lips and positioned it past them.

"K-Kushina?" Naruto looked hesitantly at the red head who grinned at him in return.

"I took Naruto-Kun's virginity so I want to give him one of my mine too..." Kushina said with a flushed face as she pressed Naruto's large dick head against her behind. The tiny hole quivered but gave under the read head's weight.

Kushina bit her lips as Naruto's cock popped past her anal ring, with gravity aiding her she slid down his length forcing her unexplored walls to be spread around his girth.

"H-How long were you planning this?" Naruto grunted beneath the red head who was moaning while grinding her hips causing his cock to move inside her.

Kushina not replying placed her hands on Naruto's chest for support and started to move up and down. Inch by inch she started to take more of his length and not soon after she was riding him with his whole eight inches up her ass.

"Ahh, fuck Naruto-Kun! This feels so different than I thought." Kushina moaned thrusting down his hard pole like member. This felt definitely better than what they said in those magazines she had been reading for the past week.

Naruto held on to her hips helping her move faster while greedily groping her toned butt, the apron barely able to constrain her bouncing tits with her hard nipples poking the fabric.

Sliding his hands up her back Naruto tugged on the clothing from the side causing Kushina's tits to pop out from the sides of the apron.

Kushina anal walls clenched as Naruto pinched on her hard nipples, she started to come down harder while her hands fingered her pussy with the sound of flesh contacting filled the room.

Feeling his climax quickly building up again, Naruto stood up on his knees causing Kushina to yelp and wrap her arms and legs around his body with his cock still buried in her posterior. Kushina gave a high pitched squeal as Naruto rammed his full length into her again.

"Oh god Naruto-kun! You're splitting me apart, dattebane!" Kushina wheezed. "So deep! Please, don't stop!"

Kushina yelped and hissed as Naruto continued pounding into her colon, she was definitely going to be sore tomorrow but she kept on asking him for more.

It wasn't long before the new experience broke Kushina. Crying out loudly, her body tightened around him with her every muscle locking him in place. Naruto couldn't with stand the clamp, like a volcano he exploded inside her and dumped the biggest load he ever produced inside her rectum.

Kushina's body grew limp as Naruto laid her down her back, untangling her limbs around him Naruto slowly pulled out and watched as his seed gushed out of her gaping ass.

Fondly gazing at the red head who had a satisfied smile on her face, Naruto smirked. He _almost _felt sorry for his brother, _almost._

_He's definitely in for a surprise when he came back._

)) OMAKE ((

))) A few days later (((

"I'm Home!" Minato Namikaze exclaimed pushing open the door of his apartment. But imagine his surprise when he saw scattered clothing that seemed to have been hastily removed sprawled on the floor.

His surprise soon faded away and was replaced by a mischievous grin "Well, well, it seems my little brother isn't as little as I thought..."

He could hear faint noises coming from insides, no... they were coming from his room!

Using his ninja skills he creped and crawled his way towards the source as the voices grew louder.

'_YES! YES! HARDER! FUCK MY ASS HARDER NARUTO-KUN!'_

That voice?! It sounded familiar, was it someone he knew?

Giggling at the fact that he could tease his brother for the rest of his life, Minato slowly pushed the door open and peaked inside.

His eyes and mouth fell open in shock at the sight. Red hair, red hair in total contrast with the beautiful pale white skin that the person possessed, there was only one person that he knew in the village that had...

'_AH! NARUTO-KUN, YOU'RE MAKING ME CUM AGAIN!' _

No way! There was no way that she would...

Minato watched paralysed as his little brother Naruto pounded his girl friend from behind on her hands and knees.

_...Kushina!_

The man known as the yellow flash staggered back in shock as Kushina started to ride on top of Naruto with an expression of pure ecstasy etched on her face.

..

..

"... I think I should take a bath first." Minato sighed as he started to walk away.

"Looks like I'm more tired from my mission than I thought... but still to think I would hallucinate my brother Naruto and Kushina having anal sex of all things hehehehe"

Authors Note:

Hoho...How was it? Was it good?! Was it Awesome?! I tried to put as much feeling into it as I could with less amount of words to boot. So please share opinion so that I could write even better lemon fics in the future: )


End file.
